Happy Singles Awareness Day
by ImmagoodFINDer
Summary: In which Beck and Tori are both single on valentine's Day.


**A Valentine's Day oneshot, for MegaBoriShipper4 on the Victorious Ships wiki!**

**Takes place right after "The Worst Couple." Spoilers ahead.**

* * *

><p>Tori skipped over to Beck's locker, grinning, "Happy Valentine's Day!"<p>

Beck sighed, "Yeah, well, it's not all that happy for me."

"I know," Tori nodded, "And I get it. But you can't just mope around all day, which is why I've appointed myself- drumroll please . . ." Tori drummed against Beck's locker excitedly, "Your Valentine's Day savior!"

"My what?" Beck asked, clearly skeptical.

"Your Valentine's savior! I'm here to save Valentine's Day!"

"That's sweet, but I really don't see how you're going to do that. Just let me mope."

"No way!" Tori crossed her arms stubbornly, "Trust me, just come out tonight, and if you don't end up having a good time, I'll buy you coffee for two weeks."

Beck sighed, giving in, "Fine."

"Great!" Tori clapped her hands together. "Oh and, if you don't mind, um, Trina's got the car tonight so . . ."

"What time do you want me to come by?" Beck asked, guessing what Tori was going to say.

"6:30." she answered, grateful that Beck didn't seem to mind the fact that he would have to pick her up. "I'll try to invite some other people along, and we can make it a party!"

…

The door bell rang and Tori bounded down the stairs. "I'm coming! I'll be right there!"

"Don't get your hopes up Tor," Trina smirked from the kitchen, where she was applying a face mask and getting ready for a blind date, "He just got out of a relationship, and if he turned me down, he's definitely not looking for someone else so soon."

Tori rolled her eyes at her sister, "Okay, A) you're delusional, and B) I have no idea what you're talking about. Beck and I are buds."

"Right."

Tori opened the door, "Hey there!"

Beck attempted a smile, "Hey. Wow," he gave Tori a once over, "You look great."

"Thanks!" Tori blushed. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a red v-neck with a lacy white tank top underneath and her nice, dark wash jeans, "You do too. Let's go!"

"So," Beck asked as they both got in the car, "What's on the agenda tonight, Miss Vega?"

"Well, first we're gonna go to BF Wangs, and then I thought we could see a movie. I was thinking _Detective Blowhole II: The Codfish Caper_." Tori had put a lot of thought into her movie choice. She knew Beck probably wasn't in the mood to see some mushy romantic comedy, so she had been sure to pick the only movie out right now without the least bit of romance. "Oh and I invited the others, but none of them could make it. Robbie and Andre both have dates tonight, and Cat's . . . on Jade duty." She said the last part hesitantly. Jade wasn't dealing with the breakup any better than Beck was, and Tori didn't want anyone to be all depressed on Valentine's Day, not even Jade, so she had assigned Cat the task of taking her for a night out. "So I guess it's just gonna be you and me tonight."

"Looks like it," Beck nodded, looking distant.

"Well," Tori punched Beck lightly on the shoulder, "What are you waiting for? To BF Wangs we go!"

…

"Okay, how great is this moo shu pork?"

"Yeah. It's great."

Tori set her chopsticks down, "Beck. You're thinking about Jade again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Beck answered, "What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Well, she's with Cat, so she's going door-to-door giving random strangers gift baskets made by Cat and her brother," That was what Cat did every year; she called them Valentine's Valentines. "Beck, listen. Look at me, Beck. You have to stop torturing yourself by thinking about the break up. I took you out to take your mind off her."

"Sorry, I just keep thinking . . . Beck looked Tori in the eyes, "Tori, do you think I did the right thing? By not going after her?"

Tori's face softened, "I don't know. What were you feeling when it happened."

Beck pondered that for a moment, "I . . . I just felt like I was doing all I could and we still weren't getting along. I wanted it to be the way it used to be, but I was so tired of trying to make it work. I felt as if I was the only one actually doing any work. And I wanted to be happy in a relationship with her, but I couldn't do that unless she put in some more effort. Is that selfish of me to think that?"

"Oh Beck," Tori reached across the table and put her hand on his. "It sounds to me like you did all you could do. I think you did what you thought was right."

The waitress came over, "Are you done with your meal?" she asked the two of them.

"Um, could we just take the rest of this to-go?" Tori asked. The waitress nodded and scurried off to get them a to-go box. Tori gave Beck's hand a light squeeze, "Tell you what, let's get out of here, and we can watch a DVD at my place instead. Is that cool?"

"Sure," Beck nodded and then smiled a genuine smile, "To tell you the truth, I wasn't dying to see _Detective Blowhole II_ anyway."

…

They got back to Tori's place, "I guess I'm buying your coffee for the next two weeks." Tori blushed.

Beck laughed, "No, that's okay, I really didn't have a horrible night, to be honest."

"Gee thanks." Tori rolled her eyes, and Beck laughed again.

"Go pick out a movie we can watch."

"Will do!"

Tori picked out_ Valentine's Day_ for them to watch (Tori thought they should be festive, and it was the only other movie she owned with the word "Valentine" in the title, and she had a feeling Beck wasn't in the mood to watch _Blue Valentine_). They got out a blanket and laughed at the bad acting and ate ice cream and fell asleep on the couch together, just two single people on Valentine's Da_y_, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
